Pretty gal!
by Blue-shine-angel
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke meet at a park.Hinata asks quetions and Sasuke answers.A cute Hina and Sasuke one shot!Please review!


It was a cool autumn night with a gentle breeze billowing through the trees.

The stars glimmered happily while the full moon radiated an iridescent blue on the bare or sparsely covered branches of the slumbering cherry trees. The sidewalk through the grove illuminated a steel grey luster in the pale moonlight.

On this sidewalk two solitary figures walked hand in hand,

oblivious to the world around the, lost in each others warm embrace as a tall blacke haired man wrapped his strong left arm around a petite young woman with shoulder length blue locks and lovingly held her small hands in his large right hand.

The man's large denim jacket was thrown over both their shoulders to provide as much warmth as possible in the chilly air.

The man at first glance looked human enough, but upon closer inspection one can see that he is not a man at all, but a ninja of incredible strength and prowess.

His black eyes. Now he is known the ruthless, cold-hearted business owner of the most prestigious electronics company in Japan, but the few ninja alive still know who he is and dare not cross his path.

At first the woman seems just that, a woman, but if you look deep into her paleish lavander eyes, you can see an intense power smoldering deep within her and an air of pure innocence and unconditional love for all things living.

Around her neck hangs a dull pink, pearl-shaped jewel on a dainty silver chain.

Any ninja would recognize her as the shikon miko, a ninja of unrivaled power and open heart, but to the world she was a renowned pediatric surgeon whose only passion was seeing children get a second chance at life.

When these two met both were surprised, at first, then one became afraid while the other burned with curiosity.

They met again and talked of the past and the present, learning how much both had changed, and how much both liked each other. They have been seeing each other for several months and tonight marked their seventh month anniversary.

As they walked the girl calmly looked up to the imposing ninja next to her.

"Sasauke?" she shyly asked.

"hn,"

She nibbled at her lower lip, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He continued to look forward as he evenly replied, "No."

Crestfallen the girl returned her gaze forward.

They walked a few steps more when, without moving her gaze, she asked, "Would you want to be with me forever?"

The man cast her a sideways glance before returning his gaze forward.

"No," he evenly replied with no hint of emotion in his voice.

The girl lowered her gaze to the ground, as her bangs moved to shield her eyes. She didn't want to cry.

They walked a little further when she suddenly stopped. The man looked down in question at the top of her head. Quietly she asked, "If I were to leave, would you cry?"

Looking off to the side, "No," he evenly replied.

The girl ripped herself from his arms and began to run away as salty fresh tears ran down her cheeks. The man gave chase and caught her by the arm.

Slowly he dragged the reluctant girl into his embrace where she cried into his chest with great heaving sobs and his shirt front clenched into her trembling hands.

He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other trailed through her silky tresses as he tried to calm her shaking body.

When her sobs became silent whimpers, he carefully drew her an arms length away from his body with both his finely clawed hands gently resting on her shoulders.

She continued to stare at the ground as silent sobs escaped her lips. Gently he placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

Molton black met murky pale and the world seemed to freeze as the girl stopped crying to hear him out.

As his eye bore into hers, his voice took on a deep bass timber as he tenderly proclaimed, "You're not pretty you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever.

I NEED to be with you forever. And if you walked away…" his voice cracked ever so slightly, "I'd die."

The girl slowly smiled until her face broke out into a gigantic grin, and tears of joy formed at the corners of her eyes. Joyfully she threw her arms around his neck and crushed their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss

. Slowly she withdrew and tiredly rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she quietly replied in a whispery voice. Gently he wrapped his arms around her frail body as they fondly continued their silent sojourn down the shimmering sidewalk in the cool autumn night.


End file.
